Daily life of Flaky
by Aiko Kasumi
Summary: Flaky, the shy girl has to deal with the many accidental encounters she haves with each and everyone of her guy friends. She'd rather kiss the floor than be around with them most of the time. Being harassed in accidental ways is not her thing. Borderline of 'Fiction M'. Read author's bio for more information on this story.
1. Sleepover

**Humanoid because I love humanised HTF. ESPECIALLY IN ANIME FORM!** **Might be ending in a Flippy x Flaky and Splendid. I just favour love triangles when it comes to Humanoid Tree Friends! Also I'm gonna twist Flippy's past...**

**And blame my girl hormones for the cover picture!**

**FLIPPY AND SPLENDID HUMANISED YAOI! *MEGA NOSEBLEED***

Flaky kneeled in the grass, picking out flowers.

Flaky wore an over-sized light red, strapless, long-sleeved shirt, it started just under her shoulders and ended at her upper-thigh, so it was pretty baggy on her. She wore a red skirt that ended at her mid-thigh and white socks that ended past her knees with black leather ballet flats. It might've looked too revealing on other girls, but with Flaky's small, petite complexion, it looked very cute.

Flaky had red hair that went past her waist and it had little bits of dandruff. She had blood-red eyes to go with it. She predicts things that would make her think she would get injured or even die, which makes her scared of a lot of things. But she has developed a phobia from someone. And that someone was...

Flippy.

Flippy was a war veteran, well, that's what he thought. He had a car accident when he was 12 and was diagnosed with the thought of being in war when a war-like sound elicits from somewhere. If a cork pops off of a glass bottle, he would freak out, grab the nearest thing to him and kill the people who are nearest to him. If Flaky ever set off anything to make him go crazy, he would try his best to keep himself tamed and keep Flaky from worrying or develop a phobia from him. He never knew that Flaky, already caught up to what he does and she always kept her distance from him. By hanging out with her friends, Giggles, Lammy, Cuddles, Petunia, Lumpy, Nutty and... Well, you know who I mean.

But she mostly hangs out with her childhood best friend, Splendid. Someone who Flippy envies a lot. Flaky would always hang out with him and the girls all fawn over him. Flippy isn't a hero like Splendid, Flippy was a murdurer while Splendid done all the heroic stuff and resurrect the corpses that Flippy left in the open.

With Flaky, she'd always get harassed everyday. Calling her a whore is far off the charts. Defenceless... Is more of the right word to use. What would happen is that, one of the guys would hug her, 'accidentally' slip a hand up her shirt and apologise afterwards. Sometime's one of the guys would slip a hand... Well, under her skirt. Leaving Flaky to sob in the corner, facing away from everyone.

(Jeeeeeeeez, I got that idea from this picture I found on Googly Images. And I even found one where Splendid fucking played with her boobs. Hawt)

The only guys who wouldn't do something like that would be Cuddles, Handy, Toothy, Mole and Sniffles. She would feel more comfortable around them and pick flowers, eat ice-cream, help the blind mole walk around or help around with the scientist and his experiments.

* * *

Once Flaky was done picking flowers, she had been hoisted up with her feet barely touching the grassy grounds she kneeled on a second ago.

She flailed her arms around, "help! I'm being kidnapped! Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!", she wailed before being embraced from behind. She heard giggling and felt short, warm puffs of air roll down her neck.

"Hi Flaky! I've been looking for you all day!", a long sigh was heard as she tried to squirm out of the iron grip.

"S-Splendid? Y-you're squeezing m-my... My...", she couldn't bring herself to say it as the two undoubtedly large mounds on her chest were having the life squeezed out of them.

Splendid showed an apologetic smile, "Oh.. Sorry Flaky. Just wanted to ask you something. Well, since we have that test next week, I was wondering if you wanted to study together at my house", Splendid chuckled and rested his fists on his waist, standing in a heroic pose while playfully grinning.

She had tears at the corners of her eyes as she wrapped her arms over her chest. "I... I-uh...", Splendid didn't give her time to finish as he started walking away. "Great! Meet me at my house at 7 tonight!", before she could object, he sped off and turned into a corner, disappearing away from Flaky's vision.

"Uwaaah!", she squinted as tears brimmed around her eyes. She curled up into a small, red ball and played with a flower, tearing it apart, petal by petal.

"Oh? Flaky! There you are, I've been searching all around for you!", a giddy pink-haired Giggles skipped over to the retreated ball, ruffling it's red hair.

"I need help with my school project about Outer Space and Petunia said she was sick. I was wondering if you could help me with it tonight", Giggles smiled, making Flaky's lip tug upward into a small, unnerving smile.

But it soon dropped into a frown, "I-I have to... I-I'm b-bu-busy... I'm... S-s-sorry", Flaky stuttered, looking down while playing with her fingers.

"Oh, really? Okay then, I'll ask Sniffles. See ya around!", Giggles gave her a goodbye hug and skipped off to who-knows-where. Flaky grabbed the longest and largest flowers she could find and walked back to her house with them being gently hugged by her hands. She opened the front door and wandered around, she met her mother at the kitchen and said 'hi' to her.

It was 6:45 and Flaky had made it to Splendid's house, she knocked on the door and Splendid answered it, dressed in a blue hoodie with black skinny jeans and white ankle-socks.

"Hey Flaky. You're a bit early", he showed a look of surprise as he held a toothbrush in his mouth, his surprised expression turned into a smirk, "couldn't keep your distance from me, could you?", he laughed as Flaky stood there with a blush plastered on her face with her over-sized sleeves covering her mouth.

"I-uh...", the real reason was because her mom found out she was going to meet a boy at his house, so her mom kicked her out of the house and gave her 'good luck'. Flaky could still remember the glint of determination in her mom's glittering eyes as she said 'encouraging' words to her.

_"You will not come back until I see a relationship status on your Facebook!"_

_"U-u-u-uh... O-"_

_"Oh my goodness! I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle with your white wedding dress on your wedding day! I cannot wait for a grandchild! For all these years of waiting! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_"A-a-a child? W-w-with s-Splendid?"_

_"Splendid!? Oh my goodness! We've got a good one, dear!"_

_"H-he's just a c-childhood f-"_

_"Did I hear my little star having a relationship with a certain boy!? You've grown up so much!"_

_"I-I'm not-"_

_"Yes! She has come out of her shell! I cannot believe it! I want a grandchild!"_

_"M-"_

_"Off you go now, dear! You're wedding bells are chiming!"_

So there was Flaky, at Splendid's porch with her red duffel bag, full of clothes, hanging over her shoulder.

"M-m-my m-mom w-wanted me to s-stay at y-your house f-for the n-night, b-but I-I wasn't sure if you would s-say y-yes, s-so I was going to stay at g-Giggles' house f-for the n-night", she blushed more as she mentally cursed herself for stuttering, she turned around, hiding her blush as she covered her cheeks with her over-sized sleeves.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for s-stutter-stuttering! KYAAA! I-I did it a-again!", she felt two firm arms wrap around her chest, which is Splendid's favourite hugging spot. And the reason why it's his favourite hugging spot is because Flaky has Nymphomania. Yeah... He's exactly like the other guys, a pervert.

"You can stay over if you want! I don't mind if it's even a whole year!", he nuzzled his nose into the nape of her neck, making her feel uncomfortable as Splendid tightened the grip around her chest. He had his fun as he let go of her and grasped onto her right hand. Flaky, on the other hand, was caressing her chest, after Splendid's 'Death Hug', Flaky felt more painful as when he let go. It wasn't emotional but physical pain as she felt stinging all over her aching chest.

"My parents have gone out for the night and won't be back until 1 in the morning", Splendid dragged her in the house, grabbing her red duffel bag and chucking it on his blue sofa. Flaky was clamping her thighs together as Splendid grabbed her shoulders, putting weight on them.

Flaky sat on the couch while she watched Splendid exit into the kitchen. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cuddled them, her chin buried in-between as she tried to ignore the warm wetness between her legs and the perverted images about her and Splendid that flashed through her mind.

Splendid came back from the kitchen, holding two vanilla ice-creams in both hands. Once he saw Flaky cuddling her knees, he had a slight nosebleed with a small amount of blood trickling down his left nostril. Flaky noticed this and stood alarmed, she grabbed a tissue from her pocket and ran up to Splendid, wiping the crimson liquid that stopped running.

"Are you okay? Is it too hot in here?", Flaky asked in a tone a worried mother would use. Splendid chuckled at the redette's worried voice, giving her vanilla ice-cream to her so he could ruffle her hair like a pet. Once he stopped, Flaky gave Splendid the most adorable pout before fixing her hair up.

"You sure do look cute when you're pouting. You should do it more often!", he joked before draping his free arm over her shoulder, watching as she blushed and licked the frozen treat.

"I-I'll t-t-try...", she blushed and discarded the red tissue. Her ice-cream dripped onto her fingers and she licked it up, earning the stare from her best friend. He looked at her and the way she sucked and licked her fingers. An image came into his mind of his fingers penetrating her mouth.

_"Flaky, I got some ice-cream on my fingers. Could you lick it off?"_

_"O-oh... S-s-sure, S-Splendid"_

He let that image stay in his mind for a bit before he felt a cold-warm liquid on his fingers. He looked down to his ice-cream to see it melting with the white, creamy liquid coating his fingers.

"O-oh... S-Splendid, you have ice-cream on your fingers", the scene in his mind replayed again. Blinking, he chuckled nervously.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him and said "Hehe... My hands are kind of occupied at the moment... Would you mind cleaning it instead?", Flaky felt her cheeks flare with a crimson red, she hesitantly nodded before examining his fingers, she took a tissue from her pocket and scanned Splendid's upset face slowly turn into a smirk before he tossed the object and ice-cream to the side. He bent down to Flaky's height before sticking three fingers in front of her widened eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Say 'ah'", his half-lidded eyes received a blush that would be impossible to pull off. She hesitantly opened her mouth, he smirked at the obedient redette and stuck his index finger in her mouth.

"Suck", tears brimmed around Flaky's eyes. She knows about his multiple personality disorder that Splendid has. She named each and every one. But she never experienced this personality before. She decided to call this one Splendon't, because what he was making her do right now, was something she didn't want to do. She came up with childish names that she thought would suit whatever personality he had. Splendone, Splendo, Splendidn't, and a whole lot more.

She closed her mouth around his finger and done what he told her to do. He shoved another ice-cream covered finger in her mouth as she kept sucking on them. After a while he forced his third creamed finger in her mouth, cleaning all three of them. He told her to stop and he pulled his now saliva-covered fingers out of her mouth. He took a good look at them before smirking at the now kneeling girl who was on the floor.

"My, my. What a naughty girl you are, Flaky", her saliva webbed the spaces in between his fingers, he brought them up to his mouth and licked them all clean. Flaky gave him a look of fear as she shivered and miserably failed to blink away the trapped tears that clouded her vision.

He crouched down and lifted her chin up with his forefinger. "What should I do with you? You need more than a punishment, of course", his wicked smirk taunted her. She's seen him smirk playfully or victoriously, but this one was different, _scary _is what she would say.

"S-Splendid... Y-y-y-you're sc-scaring me", was all the helpless redette could muster out before whimpering.

He paid no heed to her cry as he inched his face closer to hers, "maybe that's a good thing", she gasped and stared at him with widened eyes. His smirk widened, enjoying the frightened expression on Flaky's face.

She could describe this personality as the evil, sadistic and perverted side of Splendid who is the opposite of what Splendid is. Splendid was a good, optimistic and innocent person. That's the reason they became friends in the first place, because he tried his hardest to befriend the shy girl and she eventually opened up to him.

"P-please, s-stop", he fell forward on his knees, caging Flaky in with his hands on each side of her, "no~pe. You deserve a punishment after all", with Splendid's sudden move, Flaky had fallen with her back facing the floor. She yelped in pain and winced.

She heard a gasp and met with innocent, blue eyes looking at her in worry, then surprise. She sighed in relief to know that Splendid was back. But she was still shocked from what had happened. She's been through something like this with Flippy, giving 5 months, begging for forgiveness.

She showed an expression of relief when Splendid hugged her, his arms wrapped around her stomach area. The hug that he uses when he apologises for doing something to his beloved friend.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that! Don't hate me! I didn't even know I had it!", he pleaded, ignoring the bulge in his pants.

"I-I-I-it's o-o-okay, S-Splendid... R-r-really", after the many apologies they had went to bed, obviously she slept in the guest bedroom because she felt a little uncomfortable after the encounter she had with Splendid.

So she now lied in bed with her eyes closed, snoring softly.

Today was an okay day.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**First chapter up...**

**Don't mind the Splendid x Flaky scene because there is going to be one for every Flaky x Male character! Though it will be eventual with Flippy x Flaky x Splendid Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Mime and Mole won't be paired up with Flaky.**

**Unless... You want to...**

**Bye!**


	2. Let's play The Pocky Game!

Everyone was at the park, a small barbecue that Giggles planned for everyone in town to go to. Everyone was either sitting down, playing on the equipment or helping out with the barbecue. Flaky was sitting down, having a conversation with Lammy while her little brother, Pickles, went to go and play on the equipment with Cub.

"So, how are you enjoying the day so far?", Lammy asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I-I... I-it's o-okay...", she stuttered.

"That's good to hear. I'll be back, my brother fell off the slide", Lammy showed an expression of worry as she got up from the bench and made her way to the slide. Leaving Flaky sitting on the bench with a giddy Nutty who was enjoying his lollipop. She looked to her side and saw a blue gumball rolling around on top of Nutty's candy bag. She picked it up and without second thoughts, popped it in her mouth.

"Hey! You stole my candy! I want it back!", Nutty glared at the shy girl, who jumped in surprise. She turned to the glaring neon-haired boy and rolled the unchewed ball in her mouth.

"O-oh... S-sorry n-Nutty... I-I wasn't thinking", she replied meekly. Nutty glared at the girl before sliding over to her, inching his face closer to hers.

"Give it back", he sneered, his breath evenly rolled down her lips as she gulped, keeping the ball of gum on the side of her mouth.

"I-I don't know if I c-c-can... I-I mean-", she was cut off as Nutty's lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away, the attempt was futile as he leaned forward. She felt something poke at her lips. That's when she realised it was Nutty's tongue and yelped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and retrieve his precious candy.

After that he let go, chewing on the now flavourless, white ball. He glared at the girl before sticking his lollipop back in his mouth.

She touched her lips, her trillionth kiss so far and she still found it weird. She practically knew how many times each guy has kissed her. Let me show you a list.

Fliqpy-108

Flippy-106

Splendid-97

Nutty-22

Toothy-46

Cuddles-3

Shifty-69

Lifty-68

Lumpy-1

The rest-0

Mole- One poke in the eye with a stick.

She sighed as she mentally erased the number next to Nutty. _'23 with candy on top...'_

"Flaky~! Come over here~!", a very giddy Giggles waved Flaky over to the equipment area. Flaky stood up, looking at the other people mingling with one another, Pop and Flippy cooking all sorts of meat and poultry on the grill, Cub and Pickles on the equipment area with Giggles, Petunia and Lammy sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the park, laughing and telling jokes.

Flaky stumbled over to the three, tripping over Mime's juggling pins on the way.

When Flaky reached over to the occupied bench, Giggles grinned at her, pulling the redette by the wrist and into the vacant seat next to her.

"Okay, okay! I had this wondersupertacularsperific idea! Tuna, Lamb and I are going to have a girls night on Saturday! Would you like to come!?", Petunia growled at the random given nickname by the pinkette. Lammy sat, confused to her given nickname by the eccentric and bubbly pinkette.

"Don't call me Tuna! You pink pig!", Petunia hissed, a tick mark forming on her forehead.

Giggles' eyes started to water, "t-that's m-mean, Tuna...", she started to give Petunia puppy dog eyes, small sniffles coming from her nose as she started to fake her sadness.

"I-irresistible... Puppy... Eyes...", Petunia soon gave in, groaning in frustration as she recalled what just happened. Her weakness is seeing her friends upset... Especially at her.

"Yay! You're the most supertacular friend I've ever had!", Giggles gave Petunia a death hug. Petunia started to lose oxygen, receiving a worried glance from Lammy.

"I think you're hurting her, Giggles. She's turning blue", Lammy said, gently prying the hands of the pink bubble off of Petunia.

"Too... Strong...", Petunia gasped, her hands hugging on her neck gently.

"So, Flaky. How about that offer?", Giggles grinned brightly, her pearly white teeth blinding the redette.

"O-oh... I'm...", without waiting for an answer, Giggles hugged Flaky.

"Yay! That's great, Flaky! Meet us at the Happy Tree Restaurant at 7, okay?", Giggles giggled, letting go of the now flustered redette.

"O-oh! S-sure...", she looked down at her fingers, twiddling with them while shuffling her feet in the ground nervously.

"OH FLAKY! YOU'RE SO CUTE! I JUST WANT TO DATE YOU! Except that Russell is my eye candy", she said dreamily as large, pink hearts replaced her pupils while clasping her hands together, resting them next to her head.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS. We should SO go shopping together and shop for the most suitable and cutest clothes for you! It'll be SO fun! Now tell me, what's your bra size?!", Giggles shoved her face right in front of Flaky's, making her feel the slightest uncomfortable about her question as she had all eyes on her.

"I-I'm a... An f-f-cup...", Giggles gave Flaky a confused look, as if she didn't hear right.

"I'm sorry... What was that?", she lowered an eyebrow

"I'm... I'm an F-c-cup...", she said a bit louder, feeling more uncomfortable since Giggles made her repeat it again.

Giggles' mouth dropped, "you're a WHAT!?", she shrieked, "I-I'm an-"

"Oh my goodness! I'm not even up to B-cup yet! I can't impress Russell if I can't even make it to that stage yet! And you must have gotten all of the guys eyeing you! Even Russell!", Giggles wailed, whimpering on Petunia's shoulder, who rolled her eyes at the pinkette's over-emotional act.

"Oh... I'm sorry...", Flaky done the same action; she twiddled with her fingers while shuffling her feet in the ground nervously. Giggles looked back at the redette, grinning once again.

"See! Look! Look! She's so kawaii!", Giggles jumped up and down in joy, pink sparkles sprinkling over her eyes.

"She's like the shy but large breasted girl I see in animes's! I feel like I'm in one now!", Giggles squealed, "I hope you don't swing the other way when you're older, Giggles...", Petunia said flatly, watching as Giggles swung the flustered girl around the park.

"I hope so too... I already have 7 other guys to deal with. I don't want an over-excited pinkette running around ruining my chance...", Splendid murmured, a bit surprised about the new information he just received about the redette.

Once the giddy Giggles grew tired, she slumped to the floor, "I'm tired... I shouldn't have run around! Carry me, my knight in shining armour!", she lazily pointed to Petunia, who mumbled incoherent words before picking up Giggles, dumping her on an empty bench nearby.

"Giggles planned out some party games we could play. She never told us what they were, so when she wakes up then she'll probably force everyone to play. But beware, her games could involve a lot of unthinkable stuff", Petunia chuckled, patting Flaky on the head.

(Okay I made Giggles a party animal)

"Games!? Did somebody say games!?", Giggles rocketed off the bench and landed on her two feet in front of Petunia, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh my goodness! I got heaps of games to play!", she pranced over to Mime, whispering in his ear. Mime gave her a red box, labeled 'Pocky' on it.

"Okay, people! We are going to play 'The Pocky Game'! Partner up with the person of your opposite gender!", Giggled announced to the whole block, receiving murmurs and stares of confusion.

"The way to play is that one person has to hold a Pocky stick in their mouth, like this", Giggles placed a Pocky stick in her mouth, giving everyone an example.

"And then you get someone you like, and then you make them hold the other end of the pocky stick in their mouth", Giggles scanned the crowd, her eyes lightening up when they fell on her crush, Russell.

She pulled Russell up to stand up on the bench next to her, facing her while tilting her head to the side, "Like this", she shoved the other end of the pocky stick into Russell's mouth. "And then you start to eat it, and when you reach the middle, you guys kiss", Giggles blushed, looking at Russell who already started eating the other end of the Pocky stick.

Everyone in the park gasped as Russell's lips met with Giggles. Russell pushed forward, surprising Giggles with utmost shock and surprise.

Once he let go, Giggles stumbled back, to a point where she was on the edge of the wooden bench. (Sorry, I didn't want to go through all that kissy shit :P)

"And that's a how 'yer do it, mateys!", Russell, grabbed Giggles by the waist, jumping down from the bench.

Everyone watched as Russell and Giggles stood 20 metres from the crowd, one minute Russell was talking, the next minute Giggles was shouting happily while hugging the life out of him.

"SO PARTNER UP PEOPLE! THIS IS A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY!", she threw a box of Pocky to each person, hugging Russell with her own Pocky in her mouth.

"So, Flaky... Want to do it with me?", Flaky looked up at sky blue eyes, a blush painted across her face.

"Uh... Uhm...", she stuttered, fiddling with her fingers again, receiving a 'SO KAWAII' from Giggles.

"Come on, it'll be fun", Splendid nudged her arm, "I... Uh...".

"We've kissed before, Flaky. This will be the same but with more sweetness added to it", Splendid gave her a thumbs up.

"I think she wants to hang out with me instead", Flippy shoved Splendid in the chest, gently wrapping an arm around Flaky's neck.

"Hey! That's not fair!", Splendid growled, watching Flippy drag the (once again) flustered Flaky away.

"Sorry, Flaky. I uh... Didn't want to miss out on this opportunity", Flippy gave her a heart-warming chuckle.

Flaky blushed, fiddling with the pocky box, "I... Uhm...", she shivered a bit.

"Candy!", Nutty came running towards the two at a ludicrous speed. He swiped the red pocky box off of Flaky, ripping it open while gobbling the contents inside of it.

"Good thing Giggles gave me one as well, haha", Flippy slipped his hand in his back pocket, eye widened to find out it wasn't there.

"Huh? Who took my-", he glared at the two thieves who stuffing their faces with pocky. The two boys grinned slyly at Flippy, before turning to Flaky.

"Aw, little Flippy couldn't kiss his little Flaky! How sad!", Shifty laughed, snatching away Flaky by her wrist.

"H-hey! Don't do that, you might hurt her! Y-you might cause her pain!", Flippy gave them a worried look.

Lifty just laughed, "we'll show you pain, my little... Flake", Lifty caressed Flaky's upper thigh, earning a whimper from the redette. "N-no... T-thank you...", she whimpered again, shrinking into his lap.

"But...", he lifted Flaky on to her feet, shoving her into Flippy's chest. "We might borrow her later", he gave them a sultry chuckle, winking at Flaky.

"You evil thieves! You can't just treat her like a useless rag doll!", Flippy growled, unnoticeably clutching onto her... Chest.

"F-Flippy... Flippy!", she raised her voice a bit louder than usual, flustered by the green boy's inappropriate groping.

He looked down at her upset face, his eyes trailing down to her large chest that was probably being squeezed to death.

He let go, stumbling back a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Flaky! I didn't mean to, I just...", a light blush cascaded over his face, he hid it with his hat, perverted thoughts overcoming his mind.

"N-no! You don't have t-to worry at a-all! It was just an a-accident, wasn't I-it!?", her extended hands waved in front of her, trying to signal Flippy that he shouldn't be worrying.

"Y-yeah, but... I c-can't seem t-to pull my hat d-down...", Flippy murmured as the hand that was occupied by his hat had pushed itself closer to his face, practically smothering it.

Even though Flippy was a normal, but shy guy, his alter ego, Fliqpy wasn't. Flippy would shower Flaky with apologies if he done something lewd, gory or just plain terrifying.

As for Fliqpy... Well...

He would _purposely _try any lewd, gory or terrifying attention against her. He once tried to arouse her and torture he friends right in front of her eyes. Once, he decided to do both, arouse her, torture her friends, AND her, engraving his name with his Bowie knife on Flaky's bare stomach while letting her four friends watch.

But you don't have to worry, Flippy took over once again, saving the day (and Flaky's innocence and virginity). Sadly, she died because Flippy was too clumsy and lodged the Bowie knife in her heart. So she woke up the next day in Flippy's bed again.

Well, obviously! Dead corpses don't walk around, people!

Shifty stood up, wrapping his arms around Flaky's waist from behind. "Haah... Flaky~. It seems like Flippy was having all the _fun_!", Shifty breathed huskily into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe after. She elicit a moan, then a small squeal as her face heated up, blood gushing up to her cheeks.

"Shifty, haven't you heard about _sharing_?", the younger twin teasingly twirled a lock of red hair around his finger, lowering his head so his breath was rolling down her cheek and down her neck. Flippy was too busy trying to calm himself down behind a tree, blocking out every sound nearby him._  
_

"S-so l-lewd...", she let out a few uncontrollable moans, then the nibbling and heavy breathing stopped, turning into loud streams of laughter.

"Oh, F-Flaky! Y-you're just so f-fun to t-tease!", Lifty had an arm draped over his older brother's shoulder while his other arm clung on to his stomach, his laughs were stopped in between by short coughs before it continued.

Shifty had done the same, except his laugh's were louder with his Fedora slumped to the side in a teetering position.

They both knew about Flaky's condition as well... Heh, who didn't? Giggles loves to spread rumours.

She was now left, hot, flustered and... Well... How do you say it? Horny is how you would say it.

But that's all part of Nymphomania.

Good job, Flaky.

Once the twins were done with their small laughing fit, Shifty wiped a tear from his eye, "You know, though. I wouldn't mind at all if I actually succeeded in kidnapping Flaky and using her for my own purposes", Shifty gave Flaky another sultry chuckle, making her blush even more than she possibly could.

"I-I'll be h-heading n-now...", she made a dash to the bench that had a three giggling girls, a chuckling pirate and a... Laughing Sailor?

"And then I was like, oat meal!? Are you _crazy_!?", Giggles guffawed as she leaned on Lammy's shoulder, who was sending her a light-hearted chuckle.

"U-uhm... Hi g-guys...", Flaky spoke up, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She received a big, large grin from the pinkette, who gave her a hug attack.

Her gleaming eyes pierced into the blue-haired sailors eyes, "Isn't this girl the cutest!? I mean, look at her! Her cute nose, her shy eyes, her long hair, her...", Giggles kept rambling on the positives about her shy friend, forgetting all about her first conversation.

"See, she's like a doll! You can play with her, talk to her like an inanimate object, and she's so pretty!", Giggles squealed in excitement, her arms acting like a strong rope around the timid redette.

"Y-you're going to kill her...", Petunia sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Not to mention you're going overboard with the compliments", Lammy said, earning a small nod from Petunia.

"But she's so...", Giggles looked at Flaky, trying to find an appropriate word to describe the redette.

"Cool?"

"Nice?"

"Ecstatic?"

"C... C..."

Petunia shook her head again, pulling Flaky by the back of her shirt, releasing her from Giggles.

"Come on, girly. It's 'er dinner time, Mr. Pop is a calling us", Russell said in his famous pirate-like voice, making Giggles swoon over him.

And from there, everyone had enjoyed their night. Talking, laughing, eating, playing, going for seconds, harassing Flaky, getting the munchies, staying up 'till three, so on and so on.

**Author Time!**

**So, did you guys like this chapter?**

** I thought so!**

**So, I'll possibly be making a Toothy x Cuddles x Flaky and a Flaky x Mole in the future chapters**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, if you enjoyed, do whatever shit you do to fanfic that you like**

**And if you don't... I still don't care**

**Anyways, you need to do your thing and I need to do mine... So...**

**Adios! (P.S I'm not Spanish)**


	3. Hormones

**I got so bored that I actually read the Rules and Guidelines TT_TT**

"Flaky! Flaky! How did you get stuck up there!?", Flaky was hanging on a tree branch like a sloth. Except she was quivering while staring wide-eyed at Giggles.

"F-F-Fli-Fliqpy...", she stuttered, hugging on to the tree branch tighter. "H-he's at t-the c-c-c-c-carnival", she squeaked as the tree branch lowered, making a small creaking sound.

"The tree branch is going to break! Jump down and I'll catch you!", Giggles shouted from below the frightened redette. Flaky obliged and instantly fell into the pinkette's arms, who settled her down to walk.

"We better hide from Fliqpy or else he'll kill us", Giggles earned an eager nod from the shy redette. Giggles grabbed her wrist. But instead of pulling the redette forward, she was pulled back with an incredible and hasty force.

"Where do you think you're going? My precious little rose", Giggles cranked her head around, she saw the blood-caked Fliqpy staring right into the crimson eyes of the shivering Flaky, who had instantly let go of Giggles' hand.

"Hm? Were you going going to steal away my precious rose? You were going to make her bloom and come out of her shell...", Giggles' eyes widened as her pupils shrank into little dots, her body shook as she rooted herself in the spot as a Fliqpy took out his trusty bloody dagger.

"Heh, no one needs you, you snobby little bitch", Fliqpy threw the metal weapon square in the pinkette's forehead, cackling as he watched her scream in agony, then drop down to the ground as an unmoving, bloody corpse.

(I just made Fliqpy call Giggles a bitch and I made him kill her, today was a happy day.)

(I also didn't want anything to be too gory... So... Yeah...)

"Now... What shall I do with you?", Fliqpy took out another dagger, looking at the redette whose shoulder-less shirt was pinned to the tree by two of his daggers, making her immobile as her legs quivered violently, her teary eyes were squinted shut with her head facing her right.

(Guys... I'm sorry for this. Oh, yeah. But this isn't a lemon, so don't worry)

"I wish you never wore these frumpy, baggy shirts. They cover and hide all the amazing, voluptuous curves that you have", his lust-filled eyes trailed over her trembling body, a finger snaking it's way down her stomach.

"P-please stop... F-Fliqpy...", Flaky's hormones were screaming out to her to surrender to the madman. If he kept going she was soon to throw all rational thoughts out the window.

Fliqpy's mouth etched into a sly grin, his sharp teeth baring as he lowered his head down to her exposed ear, his hot breath brushing against it, "Oh, and what if I don't?", he huskily breathed into her ear, making her squeak in repsonse.

"Or else I'm g-going to...", she heard a continuous ripping sound coming from below as the bottom of her shirt loosened up. She panted, looking down to see what's the cause of the noise.

Her eyes widened as Fliqpy's dagger was slowly tearing through her shirt from the hem of the beige clothing. His grin turned into an evil smirk as his eyelids lowered, enjoying the expression on the redette's face.

Flaky looked up, surprised to see his camo jacket and white singlet discarded to the side, leaving his torso topless, "Enjoying the view?", Flaky instantly blushed, looking at the veteran's wicked smirk plastered on his face as he successfully ripped the beige top, making it look like a plain, unbuttoned jacket.

"GERONIMO!", the scream emitted from Flaky's right, and a split second later, the cold sensation of the dagger and the warm heat and leather left her body, replaced with warm, comforting arms.

"Ouch... What did I hit? And I don't remember trees being so soft and cuddly", the familiar voice moaned in pain before tightening it's grip around Flaky, who blushed and let out a small squeak.

She looked up, not being able to turn around since the iron grip kept her still, she turned her head, only able to see a few blue locks of hair spiked out in her view. "Since when do trees make noise? They sound like... Like...", an arm left Flaky's waist as she heard another groan in pain.

"Flaky...", the blue superhero's eyes shot open, a tuft of red and white clouding his view, "Flaky!? What are you doing here!?", the clumsy hero stumbled back a bit, shocked to see her in a secluded spot in the woods.

"I-I was h-hiding from F-Fliqpy b-but he f-found m-me and... T-tried to...", she mustered up all the courage to try and say the last few words, "D-do things t-to me...", she never felt comfortable when she heard a lewd word, if someone else said something like that she would sweat nervously, catching the attention from everyone nearby.

"What!? What did he do!?", he gripped Flaky's shoulders and pinned her against the tree she was previously pinned to, she whimpered in pain as the bark started to prod through her shirt.

"T-this...", she pointed to her ripped up shirt, the clip of her white bra and some of her stomach exposed to the blue hero.

(Yeah, Flaky's bras have front clips on them. I dunno what to call them because I don't wear bras... THEY'RE SO UNCOMFORTABLE!)

"He didn't...", his eyes widened as his pupils shrank into tiny blue dots, "do anything else... Did he?", he sounded like an overprotective brother.

Her pupils shrank as well, "N-no... He only tore my top, a-after that y-you came by and knocked him out", she twiddled with her fingers shyly as the bark of the tree stabbed through the cloth protecting her, making her flinch every time it became a bit too painful.

After a few (hours) minutes of searching through her eyes for the honest answer, he finally calmed down and released her, sighing as he ran his fingers through his already messy, sky blue hair.

"Thank God", he sighed again in relief. Flaky tugged on his short, light-blue sleeve, earning a curious stare from the masked boy.

"I-I was wondering if y-you could t-take me h-home. I-I ran in here because I was scared and I g-got lost...", Splendid gave her a friendly grin, "Sure! I can make a second trip back and bring back Giggles and Flippy".

Flaky gave a nod in appreciation, but held on to his arm, giving him an irresistible pout, "C-could you please fly down l-low this t-time? Y-you know I'm s-scared of heights", her adorable eyes pierced through his sky-blue ones.

He frowned. He loved it when he was high in the sky with Flaky in his hands, clinging on to him as her large chest pressed up against his chin or, if he were extra lucky, his face.

He sighed in defeat to those endearing eyes and pout, "Fine...", he sighed in frustration as she smiled in relief, letting him swing his arms under her legs and back, carrying her in bridal style. He flew low, but fast. His excitement started to pile up on him as Flaky, once again, clung on to him, her chest pressing up against his chin.

"We're almost there!", he abruptly stopped, Flaky still holding on to him as if her life depended on it, which was pretty much true.

Once Splendid and Flaky reached her cosy house, Flaky waved goodbye and watched as Splendid rushed back towards the woods to retrieve the two dead corpses to drop them off at their houses.

"I-is it over?", a shaky voice came from Flaky's kitchen. She smiled, knowing the familiar voice that was owned by one of her trusty friends. She walked in to the kitchen at a slow pace, a grin snuck itself on her lips as she looked at her friend, whose hair was purple with white streaks spotted all over.

"Lammy!", her face turned to utter shock as her voice sounded excited and relieved for the first time, "I-uh... I mean... Hi...", Lammy's face brightened at the familiar voice, she turned around, not noticing the hint of excitement that covered her sentence.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were dead and I was going to be alone!" Lammy hugged Flaky, Flaky returned the hug back, enjoying the warm embrace from her female friend.

"Y-you know that F-Fliqpy won't kill me...", Flaky let out a sigh, letting go of Lammy who tilted her head a bit.

"Oh... Well, I heard that Cuddles has been a bit... Antisocial, these past few days, he's been sitting in his room for the past week and he also left early when we had the barbecue last Saturday", Flaky's ears started to ring, "I-is he still alive?".

"I... I think so. Honestly, as soon as I heard Toothy scream I ran here", Flaky nodded and jogged up the stairs, slipping on another shoulder-less shirt while discarding the other one in the bin.

She jogged back down the stairs and out the door, "C-call me if a-anything happens...", she left the house in her shy state again, an eerie and uncomfortable atmosphere looming all around her.

Once she made it to Cuddles house, she realised it didn't look as cosy and homey as it used to be, his house and garden was left uncared for as the flowers and plants started to wilt and the paint on his house started to crack and peel. She sighed and looked at the chipped, wooden door and tapped her knuckle against the hardwood.

"Go away", Flaky's face brightened, knowing that Cuddles was still alive, but then her face carried a frown at the rigid words that were muffled by the wooden door in between them.

Her hand hugged the copper knob and twisted it anticlockwise, she nudged it opened and looked at the interior of the house. Her eyes widened as she scanned through the dirty and messy living room.

She entered the house and thought of Petunia being in her place. "C-Cuddles...?".

"I SAID TO GO AWAY!", she gasped as two hands pinned hers to the front door, mild pain shooting through her palms.

"Oh... It's just Flaky... Sorry, Flaky", Flaky's eyes met with depressed, yellow ones. Pain and angst filled them as they pierced into her worried crimson-like eyes. The weight on her hands suddenly disappeared and traveled to the dirty, messy hair that used to be strands and vines of neat yellow.

"C-Cuddles...", she reached up to caress the boys cheek, Cuddles winced and sighed.

"You shouldn't be here, Flaky. I'm kind of busy", Cuddles ran his hand through his dirty hair, his other hand grasping the red tie of his dirty and wrinkly uniform.

"But... You're not in good shape, something happened to you at the barbecue so you left early", Cuddles' lips curled into a frown as he recalled what happened at the barbecue causing him to leave. "It's about Giggles".

Flaky gasped, "T-that's horrible! Is it because... Giggles... Is with...", Cuddles sat in a corner of the room, the aura around him gave off a depressed tension, worrying Flaky more. She went to go and sit down next to Cuddles, wanting to comfort him.

He nodded, "Y-yeah. She always has been saying I'm like a big brother to her. I never wanted to be acknowledged as a brother by her, I wanted to be more than a friend. But then I found out Russell was her crush, then when I saw them kiss... I felt sick in the pit of my stomach and left right away. My heart was crushed into a million pieces", he looked into Flaky's eyes, sympathy swimming around the two crimson orbs. He felt as if his stomach was full of butterflies when he looked into her alluring eyes.

"But...", he leaned in close to Flaky, "It could be repaired", Flaky kept that sympathetic look on her face but confusion added to it.

"H-how are you going to do that?", she was as innocent and as gullible as a child, Cuddles pounced on the petite girl and pinned her hands to the carpeted floor. She squirmed and yelped in reply.

"Please Flaky, I need to forget about Giggles, I need something else to remember to drown out her cheery voice and her enthusiastic personality", Cuddles pleaded, desperation filling his eyes.

(Not a lemon)

"I... I don't know...", she whimpered as Cuddles' fingers intertwined with hers, she looked into his eyes. Desperation replaced with hunger and lust.

He grew impatient, and without second thoughts, plunged in for a deep kiss. Her eyes widened as one of his hands started to trail downwards to the hem of her shirt, tugging the dark-green clothing up.

Once Cuddles pulled back, Flaky tried to squirm out of his grip, failing miserably. His palms dug into Flaky's, earning an audible squeak.

"FLAKY!", the front door bursted open by none other than Lammy, worry filling her eyes as she looked at the redette who was pinned to the floor. "Why didn't you pick up!?".

"S... S-sorry... Lammy", Lammy's eyes traveled over to the dirty blonde who quickly jumped off of the redette.

"What are you doing to Flaky?", she lowered an eyebrow at the blushing blonde.

"Just... Talking", Cuddles slammed his fists into the floor to hide the growing tent in his pants, a deep scarlet painted across his face.

.

.

.

"Why is Flaky lying on the floor with her top only covering her chest?", Lammy pointed to the sprawled out redette, who quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it down.

"I-I-I... I f-fell o-over...", she stood up, giving Cuddles a worrying glance before walking over to Lammy.

"N-now... What did you n-need me f-for?", Lammy shifted her feet, looking down at them while blushing intensely.

"I... I was lonely...", she admitted shyly as she hid her hands behind her back, looking into Flaky's crimson eyes.

"O-oh... W-well...", Lammy suddenly grabbed Flaky's hand and started to drag her out of the house. "W-wait!", Lammy didn't stop as she kept walking. Flaky looked behind her to see Cuddles waving back at her, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Lammy dragged Flaky all the way back to her house, she slammed the door opened and briskly walked inside. "L-Lammy! I-I was t-talking to Cuddles!", Flaky stomped her foot on the ground and pouted.

"Sorry, eh... The house was really messy and it was putting me off a bit. It kind of gave off an eerie atmosphere to me", Lammy sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, averting her eyes from the pouting redette.

"Eh... Let's go and clean up the carnival...?", Lammy said, sounding more of a quiet ion than a statement.

"Uhm... Sure"

**Yay. Third chapter up and done!**

**If there are any grammatical errors or such blame my personality that is just to lazy to care about anything anymore.**

**So yeah...**

**If you guys enjoyed then... Bye...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Awkward Turtle)**


End file.
